


The New Dream Honeymoon

by ForeverTangledUp



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, This is just lots of fluff and smut, and I thought it would be cute, they break their bed at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTangledUp/pseuds/ForeverTangledUp
Summary: After three years together, Rapunzel and Eugene finally get married, and now... it's time for their honeymoon. And things are going to be fun.





	The New Dream Honeymoon

“Ahh… alone at last,” Eugene sighed with relief as he and his new bride entered what was now, officially, their bedroom. As Rapunzel, a little bit drunk from a few glasses of champagne, clung onto his arm with a wide grin gracing her lovely lips, Eugene locked their doors, making sure not a single soul could interrupt them. Leaning back against the doors, he pulled his bride from his side to his front, so she was standing directly in front of him, and pulled her in for a sensual kiss, his fingers lacing in her short brown locks.

Rapunzel responded instantly, her hands running up his torso, over his defined pectorals, wide shoulders, and around the back of his neck and into his perfect hair. Now that they didn't need to be presentable for anyone, she was going to muss his hair until it was in her favorite state; a completely messy, just-fucked style, that could only be achieved by her fingers pulling and tugging it in every direction in the throes of passion.

“I missed you last night. Our bed felt so empty without you,” Rapunzel breathed against his mouth as they kissed, her eyes opening slightly to look at him, even though he was a tad blurry this close. Since she had made the decision to finally marry Eugene, the two had been sleeping in the same bed; only a handful of trusted people knew of this, as it was strictly against social norms. But they had shared a bed a handful of times before, and not only just for sleeping. When her mom had given Rapunzel a very basic talk about sex a week prior, the princess had had to try keeping a straight face, for she hadn't been a virgin for quite some time.

“I missed you too. I hardly slept without you in my arms,” Eugene replied in a whisper, his lips leaving hers to instead kiss along her jawline, peppering the skin there with love, before moving down to her pale neck, his teeth dragging along her pulse point. Rapunzel shuddered in his grasp, her fingers tightening in his hair, pulling just hard enough that Eugene felt a little welcome pleasurable pain. Sucking on her neck in various spots for several moments, Eugene knew that Rapunzel would be covered in love bites by the morning.

“Mmm… let's move to the bed,” Rapunzel sighed breathily, trying to remove herself from her husband's grasp so she could guide him to their bed and start the main event. Hearing her say this, and feeling her begin to pull away, Eugene released his mouth from her neck with an audible pop, and was pleased to see the skin there slightly red.

“Your wish is my command, Mrs. Fitzherbert,” he replied, releasing her from his hold for only a moment before leaning down and picking her up gracefully, holding her in the aptly named 'bridal style’. Carrying her over to the bed, he set her down on the mattress, stepping back slightly to begin undressing, when he was pulled back forcefully yet gently, until his face was directly in front of hers.

“Say that again,” she panted softly, her fingers releasing the collar of his doublet to run downwards, unbuttoning it as she went.

“Mrs. Fitzherbert,” he replied in a breathy moan, one that normally only escaped his lips when he was first sheathed inside her, or right before he came. He watched as she visibly shuddered, a little gasp escaping her lips as she gazed at him with the flames of lust overtook her bright eyes, turning them dark. Before he knew what had happened, she had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him with abandon; her hands pushing his now unbuttoned doublet off his broad shoulders and onto the floor.

He moaned against her mouth as he held her up and against him by her perfect bottom, giving it a light squeeze that earned him a bite to his lip. Moving forward, his knees soon connected with the edge of their bed, and he fell on top of her onto it, their lips only separating for a second as Rapunzel gasped at the surprise of now being on her back, with most of her husband's weight upon her. His hands moved down her butt to her thighs and began to pull the skirt of her dress up her bare legs, until the material was bunched up around her stomach, and he had access to the part of her that yearned for him the most.

“Ahh! Ooh…!” Rapunzel called out with surprise as the deft fingers her husband possessed made their way into her just-barely wet underwear, instantly finding her clit and massaging it slowly, her whole lower half fully exploding to life. He simply smirked against her plump lips as he used his skilled fingers to turn her on even more, so that when he finally entered her, she would be sopping wet with need for him.

“Does that feel good, Mrs. Fitzherbert?” he murmured against neck, which he was now ravaging with heated, open-mouthed kisses that made Rapunzel feel like her skin had been set ablaze. She simply nodded and let out an appreciative moan, her fingers moving down to pull at the fabric of his silk shirt, wanting the only piece of clothing keeping her from his perfect chest, gone. At this moment, especially with the way he was making her feel, she felt as if she could tear the offending shirt right from his body, but she dare not, so instead, she moved her hands to his chest and pushed him back a bit, making him pause his ministrations. Rapunzel made quick work of the ties that kept the shirt together, pulling it over his head only a few seconds later; now that she had access to his bare chest, she pulled him back down on top of her, allowing him to continue working her into a frenzy, whilst she could now claw and scratch at his now bare back, leaving plenty of thin red lines behind.

After a few more moments of helping his wife ascend closer to nirvana, Eugene's fingers slipped down from where they had been working on her now throbbing clit, down to her entrance, where he easily slipped two fingers inside her, grinning against her collarbone as she let out a groan of delight, her fingernails digging into his back so hard that he knew he'd develop little bruises. He slowly pumped his fingers into her, just a few slow strokes, before he was satisfied that she was wet enough, and removed his soaked fingers from her. Sitting back on his knees, he made sure she was meeting his eyes as he slipped his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“Eugene…?”

“Hmm?”

“I need you. Now,” she panted out, pulling her legs up and practically tearing her panties off, just barely getting them off intact. She tossed them to the ground with her foot, and then spread her legs wide, giving her husband an uncensored view of her want and desperate need for him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, not even worrying about ruining either of their wedding attire, Eugene undid his pants and pushed them, along with his underwear, down just enough that his penis sprang free, completely erect and ready to be inside the wet paradise of his wife's vagina. Climbing back over her, he thrusted his hips forward and entered her quickly, making them both cry out in pleasure. He stayed still inside her for just a moment, trying to regain just a bit of control of his own foggy brain, before he began to thrust, slowly and deeply, filling her to the hilt with his love.

“Oh God… Eugene…!” she cried out, an overjoyed giggle escaping her thoroughly kissed lips, her hands now running down his back to grip his firm ass, squeezing the skin on every downstroke, keeping him stilled inside her for just a second more. Even though they had definitely had sex very much like this before, still half dressed and in an almost heat-of-the-moment way, this time was more special; they were husband and wife now, they had pledged their bodies, hearts, and souls to each other, and would get to spend every single day and night of their lives with each other.

“Mmm… Rapunzel!” Eugene growled in her ear, his left hand gripping her thigh and hoisting it upwards as he stilled inside her, placing her ankle on his shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath as he felt himself slip just a bit farther inside her from this new position. Taking her other leg, he moved it to rest over his shoulder as well before resuming his motions, letting out a little gasp of a chuckle as Rapunzel screamed out his name in sheer delight, her fingernails digging almost painfully into his butt. The position proved too awkward for Rapunzel to keep her hands there, though, so she instead released them from his rear to move up to rest on her chest, massaging her breasts.

Eugene growled seductively as he watched her intently through half-lidded eyes; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, especially when she was lying beneath him, quivering with pleasure and drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead and her mouth in an 'o’ shape as he made sweet love to her. Rapunzel felt like she was floating on air as the incredible man that she could now proudly call her husband brought her to the peak of pleasure. They'd never tried this position before, but she loved it; he was so deep inside her, she felt almost... complete.

“I'm… I'm...!” she cried out, pinching her nipples and arching her back, biting her lip as he thrust into her just right. Only a moment later, he grunted loudly as he felt her walls begin to rapidly spasm, and she screamed his name so loud that her throat hurt. While Rapunzel lay there, trying to catch her breath, she watched Eugene’s face contort almost comically as he chased his own orgasm, and wanting to help, she reached her hands back to rest on his butt, and dug her fingernails deep into his skin. He shouted in surprise, and she grinned as she felt him release inside her, his head falling forward to hang loose. After a few minutes, he lifted his head slightly and looked at his wife with a pleased smirk, making her giggle and bite her lip, running her hands up his back to fiddle with his hair.

“God I love you,” Eugene whispered, removing her legs from his shoulders, he leaned closer and captured her lips, kissing her deeply, feeling her moan against his lips. Rapunzel let her legs relax against the bed, noticing that they were a bit sore, but currently, she didn’t care, because she could feel his tongue slipping into her mouth. She responded by meeting his tongue with hers and pulling at his thick hair, moving his head back just slightly so she could still kiss his firm lips. Their kissing became more intense as the minutes passed, their tongues dancing together, and their hands roaming each others bodies, until Rapunzel pulled her head back to get some much-needed air back in her lungs; it was at this moment that she realized that Eugene had been inside her this whole time, and was once again rock hard.

“So… you’re ready for round two, hmm?” she murmured seductively, hitching one of her legs up onto his waist, using it to push him deeper inside her. He groaned, his eyes rolling shut for just a moment before he nodded, reopening his eyes to sinfully gaze down at her.

“Do you want to stay like this, or shall we change position?” he asked, beginning to thrust into her with gentle, languid strokes while one of his hands moved up to brush the hair from her sweaty forehead. She giggled, biting her lip as she thought about what she wanted to do, enjoying this moment for the simplicity of it all, and that she was just lying here with the man she loved more than anything.

“Can I be on top?” she asked, not a hint of embarrassment in her voice; when they had started having sex not too long ago, she had been so nervous to ask for things, not yet knowing what was ‘normal’ or what he was willing to do, or even what she would like. But Eugene always listened to her ideas, answered her questions, and helped her find what she liked, and assisted her when she wanted to know what he liked. Without a second's hesitation, he removed her leg from his waist, took her hips in his hands, and rolled them over, keeping himself inside her. She was now lying on top of him, and placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself upwards so that she was now sitting in his lap, gazing down at him.

Without another word, she began to roll her hips slowly, making both of their pairs of eyes flutter closed, as they once again sunk into the pleasure they gave each other. Eugene absolutely loved this position; he loved to watch her like this, taking charge of her pleasure, looking so incredible and lovely, making them both feel amazing. Since the moment he met her, he knew she was going to change his life, and she had; she brought him back to life (both literally and figuratively), and every single day, she made his life better.

As he lay there, thinking these sappy thoughts, Rapunzel was gazing down at him, thinking sappy thoughts of her own; even now, that they were married, she still felt slightly guilty for making him wait so long to finally marry her, but she just needed time to figure out everything and experience the world. And he had been so incredibly patient with her over the last three years that it made her want to cry; she couldn’t have asked for a better person to be in love with. Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that Eugene was now sitting up and cupping her face, a concerned expression on his face.

“What’s wrong Rapunzel? Do we need to stop?” he asked in a worried tone, his eyes searching hers, hoping to find what was wrong; he had been lying back, allowing her to do whatever she pleased, when she stopped moving. She had seemed to have her mind elsewhere, and he didn’t grow concerned until tears started to well in her perfect green eyes. He had instantly sat up to console her, and that was where they were now.

“Huh? Oh! N-No, I’m fine. I’m sorry,” she said, surprised as she now noticed her own tears; now embarrassed, she ducked her head, hiding her face and wiping the tears from her eyes. They sat there silently for a moment before Rapunzel lifted her head again, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at Eugene, who was just staring at her, feeling a little lost. Leaning forward, Rapunzel captured his lips briefly, hoping to convey to him that everything was alright, before she pulled away and gently tried to push him back down. But Eugene remained firmly in place, and Rapunzel huffed exasperatedly.

“Eugene, I promise, I’m fine,” she said softly, meeting his whisky-colored eyes, smiling at him and letting her fingers dance along his skin. “Please… I don’t want to ruin our wedding night.”

“Rapunzel, you're not ruining anything. Just tell me what’s wrong, please? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, running his fingers through her short brown hair.

“No! No, of course not! It’s just… my mind was wandering, and it shouldn’t have been,” she replied, now becoming aggravated with herself, “I’m sorry.”

“Honey, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. What’s on your mind?” he pressed slightly, still worried about what was going on; she was the light of his life, and it hurt him so much when she cried. And Rapunzel didn’t just cry all the time, so he knew that whatever was going on in her mind, it had upset her.

“Eugene… It’s really nothing. I was just thinking about you.”

“And that made you cry?”

“Urgh! Yes, okay?” she growled, throwing her hands up; she wasn’t angry at him, because right now he was being so incredibly sweet and caring, but she was definitely angry with herself for letting all this start. All she wanted was to make love to him, show him how much she loved him, and what had she done? Started crying and killed the mood. Eugene was just staring at Rapunzel now, his eyebrows knitted together in concern; what in the world had he done to make her cry?

“Rapunzel?” he asked softly after a few moments of silence.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out, her tears returning once again, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long. I should have just said yes the first time you asked me, because I loved you just as much as I do now, but… I just wanted to feel like I had a life for awhile! I wanted to experience the world and not feel like I had to start becoming a proper princess and start having babies! But I hurt you so badly! You had to wait for so long, and I am so, so sorry, Eugene!” She heaved out a sob and threw her arms around his neck, her tears wetting his skin.

At this point, Eugene was in shock. Why in the world was she still even thinking about this? He had thought he had made it very clear, multiple times, that she could wait as long as she wanted before saying yes to his proposal. All this was after he had asked her many times, which he had stopped doing once she had told him some of the things she had just said, but he thought that once she had accepted his proposal, and especially now that they were actually married, that she had realized that everything was okay, he was never mad, and that now, they could move on and live happily ever after. But she still felt guilty, and he knew it was because when she lived in that tower with that awful woman, she was constantly made to feel guilty about everything, even things she couldn’t control.

Wrapping his arms around her small form, Eugene gently lifted her off his now flaccid penis, and layed her down on the bed beside him, holding her tightly against his chest as she continued to cry. He soothed her, rubbing her hair and back, kissing her every part of her face that he could reach, and whispering how much he loved her every few moments. She shuddered in his arms, her hands gripping the skin of his back, afraid that if she let go he would leave; but Eugene vowed earlier that day to always be by her side, no matter what, and he fully intended to keep that promise, because he loved her more than anything in the whole world.

After what seemed like ages to Rapunzel, she had finally calmed down, her tear tracks now dried on her cheeks and her breathing back to normal. She wanted to move, to look at Eugene, but she was scared; she didn’t know how he was feeling, but she figured he wasn’t too angry. But just that little bit of fear that he would be furious with her, a remnant from a time in which the only person she knew was almost always furious with her, kept her still.

“Rapunzel,” Eugene began softly, feeling her jump slightly at the sound of his voice breaking the silence of their room, “I’m not angry with you. I’ve never been angry with you, especially not about this. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I should have known that you weren’t ready to be married the first time, or the sixth time, or the twentieth time I asked you. I just love you so much, I wanted you to be all mine as soon as possible, because I never had anything that was just mine growing up. But over the course of knowing you, and knowing who you are as a person, I now know that you can never be just mine. 

“You have too much love in your heart to give it to just one person, and that is just one of the millions of things I love about you. And not only that, but you are the most free-spirited person I have ever met, and trying to tie you down, or keep you away from the world, is nearly impossible. But that’s not a bad thing, it’s just a part of who you are.”

Rapunzel was now full on sobbing again, but this time because of the sweetness and love that flowed through every word that Eugene uttered; he was so amazing and wonderful, and she couldn’t even believe sometimes that he loved her. But he did, he loved her so much, and she loved him the same. Not knowing what to say, because she still wanted to apologize, but knew that she shouldn’t, Rapunzel simply lifted her head to gaze into Eugene’s soft eyes. She pushed her lips against his, trying to absorb all the love he was projecting to her, wanting nothing more than to be fully encased by his love and support. He gladly accepted her lips, kissing her tenderly, tasting the saltiness of her tears on her lips, which seemed almost softer after all of her crying. After a few moments, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, relishing the feel of just having her so close to him; even if she would never be completely his, he was the only one who got to have moments like this with her.

“I love you, Rapunzel. Let’s get some rest, okay? We do leave on our honeymoon tomorrow,” he whispered, his warm breath dancing across the skin of her cheeks, warming it slightly.

“Alright. I love you too, Eugene,” she replied in a whisper, nuzzling her head against his chest, one of her arms now resting on his waist, whilst both of his were wrapped firmly around her, holding her as close to him as he could. They lay there, in the comfort and security of each other’s arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
_______

Eugene awoke the next morning with a quiet groan; he had been having a lovely dream, wherein he and Rapunzel were lying on the beach making love in the sand while the ocean occasionally washed gently over their skin, and the setting sun illuminated them. It was an incredibly erotic dream, and one that Eugene hoped to make a reality while on their honeymoon.

His dream had, of course, caused his morning wood to be quite prevalent, and it had awoken Rapunzel from her own erotic dream by poking hard against her stomach. As Rapunzel blinked the sleep from her eyes, she made note of her husband, still asleep, his face showcasing what she knew was a lovesick grin. Still feeling a little guilty for killing the mood last night, she gently wiggled out of his arms and maneuvered him carefully onto his back, trying her hardest not to wake him; at least, not until she wanted him to, when she was positioned correctly. They had forgotten to put the blanket over themselves last night, so Eugene was already completely bared to her, and she was ready to begin waking him up.

She first placed a brief kiss on his lips, then made her way down, kissing his goatee, his neck, his chest, all the way down to his stomach. When she reached the trail of hair leading down to his penis, she pulled back and gazed down at it; she didn’t think it was particularly nice looking or anything, but it was definitely larger than the ones sported by men in paintings, and regardless of how it looked, she still loved it, and the man it belonged to. Pushing any loose strands of hair behind her ears, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the head, leaving her lips there for just a moment before opening her mouth, his cock slipping inside and becoming encased by her petite mouth.

And that's when he awoke with a quiet groan, his back arching slightly as the first wave pleasure ran through his veins. Thinking he was still asleep, he lay there and just enjoyed the sensations, occasionally giving just a gentle thrust upwards, allowing himself to sink deeper inside what his dream-self assumed was Rapunzel’s vagina. But then she moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending a shiver down his spine, and he shot up into a sitting position, looking down with wide eyes at his wife, who was currently gazing up at him through her lashes as she sucked on him like a lollipop. He was panting, so shocked by what Rapunzel was doing that it had felt as if all the air had been forcefully removed from his lungs, and he could do nothing else but stare in shock and awe.

“Rapunzel… you don't have to do th- ahhh!” he began, but was quickly interrupted as she hollowed her cheeks and laved her tongue around him, making him call out in surprise; in the time since they had started having sex, Rapunzel had only given him head twice, as oral sex had been something that didn't quite make sense to her, and while she loved when Eugene did it to her, she had been nervous to reciprocate. But only a few weeks ago, she had finally given it a shot, and once she found that she enjoyed it, and saw how very much Eugene enjoyed it, she had decided to add it to their list of sex things.

“Fuck… Rapunzel…” Eugene groaned, placing a hand in her hair as he leaned forward slightly, his torso hovering over her head as she worked him into a sexual frenzy. For a girl who had only given him two blowjobs before, he was surprised at how incredible she was at it; she seemed to know every spot that caused him to quiver and bite his lip, and the way she worked her tongue and lips and teeth - they all seemed to be working together in perfect harmony. While one hand was placed firmly in her hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding her steady, the other was in front of him on the bed, gripping the sheets like his life depended on it.

From the angle he was currently at, Rapunzel couldn’t see all of his adorably silly expressions; his sex faces were magnificent, but a lot of the time they were also so funny to her, and she felt she got to see them best when she was pleasuring him in one way or another, herself not being stimulated. Wanting to see him, to have him watch her as she pleasured him this way, Rapunzel slowly drew her mouth from his throbbing cock, feeling a bit bad when he let out a small whimper of sadness. Not wanting to leave him unstimulated for long, she gently began to push him back until he was once again lying on the bed, and she crawled back down his body with a smirk. Getting his attention with a small cough, Rapunzel once again wrapped her delicate lips around the head of his penis, feeling giddy as she watched him stare at her intently, the flames of lust burning behind his beautiful eyes.

Eugene did not know what to do with himself; the amazing woman who he loved more than anything in the world and would gladly die for again, was currently sucking his soul out of him through his cock, and he was baffled by his luck. He knew Rapunzel wanted him to watch her, and so he dutifully did so, as best he could; keeping his eyes open was proving quite hard, as every time she took more of him in her mouth, or scraped her teeth gently against his skin, or used that skilled tongue of hers, he found his eyes wanting to roll into the back of his head. Instead though, he just let out a very appreciative moan and gripped her hair tighter, hoping that she would tell him if he was causing her any pain.

“Rapunzel…! I’m-ahh! I’m getting c-close,” he stuttered out, not knowing how much more of this delicious torture he could possibly take. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, and at that moment, he realized what was about to happen; he could see the fire in her eyes, the devilish smile she was somehow able to portray with her mouth wrapped around him… she was going to let him cum in her mouth. This thought alone shoved him almost violently over the edge, and he came with a shout of her name, holding her steady as he gently thrust into her, his orgasm emptying in her mouth. He felt as if he was ascending to heaven; a heaven where everything was just him and Rapunzel, together forever, and nothing else mattered.

He collapsed on the bed, utterly drained, his eyes drifting down to look at his incredible wife as she removed her mouth from him and visibly swallowed, giggling with delight as he let out a pained groan. She had been happy to let him release in her mouth, even after it had happened; she didn’t much like the taste, but she could get used to it. Crawling up his body, she gently plopped down on his pelvis, leaning forward and taking his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly; she giggled as he groaned again, this time sounding much more delighted, his tongue gladly accepting hers. Pulling away after a moment, she smiled as she gazed upon her husband, whose eyes were closed, yet he wore a dreamy smile on his face.

“Good morning, Eugene,” she whispered against his ear, placing a peck on the shell.

“Good morning, Mrs. Fitzherbert… Wow…” he breathed out in amazement, making Rapunzel laugh softly as she planted a few quick kisses all over his face, feeling almost overwhelmed with joy.

“Mmm… I’m hungry,” Rapunzel said, pulling away from Eugene and making a move to leave the bed, crying out in shock as she was dragged back in, landing flat on her back, whilst Eugene now hovered over her, his lips drawn into a devilish smirk.

“So am I. But… not for food,” he murmured, moving down her body slowly, until he reached her pelvis; he placed a kiss on each of the bones that jutted out, while his hands slowly moved her legs apart. Rapunzel was now blushing furiously, because right now, Eugene had never looked more like a panther stalking its prey, ready to gobble it up; and by golly, was she ready to be completely devoured by him. She opened her legs wider, offering herself to him, positively buzzing with delight as she waited for him to put those loving lips and that expert tongue on her wet sex, completely ready to ascend to her own heaven.

“I love you,” he whispered against the skin of her thigh as he positioned his head between her supple thighs, his teeth nipping her thigh just hard enough that she yelped, and he knew it would leave a little love bite behind. He ran his perfect nose along the outside of her vulva, smirking as he felt her shiver, before moving it just enough that it brushed the skin covering her clit; he met her eyes as he moved up to place a kiss there, keeping his lips firm and steady before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, making Rapunzel let out a moan of pure pleasure. Eugene had spent many years as Flynn Rider perfecting the art of giving a woman pleasure, and now he could show Rapunzel each and every way he knew to make her scream and moan and beg him for more.

“Eugeneeee… Mmm, please…” she groaned, her fingers now running along her body, overwhelming her sense of touch and bringing herself even more pleasure.

“I know, Blondie. I know. But I want to take this slowly… to make sure that when you cum for me, that I’ll have to carry you down to breakfast because your legs will be shaking so bad,” he replied before resuming his task, his tongue swirling around her throbbing clit while his fingers teased her entrance, becoming positively drenched. Rapunzel moaned his name in response, her right hand running along his cheek before threading into the hair at the base of his neck, tugging at it just enough that he grunted slightly, sending a delicious vibration through her clitoris.

Moving away from her clit, Eugene opened his mouth and slowly ran his whole tongue along her sex, from the very bottom, all the way to her clit once again. He repeated this motion several times, looking up to watch Rapunzel as she bit her lip and shook with delight, only meeting his eyes briefly before closing them once again, savouring the feel of his incredible mouth on her most sensitive region. She could hardly look at him, because though what he was doing felt amazing, it looked so… lewd, and it made her her cheeks blossom with color. As he finished another pass of his tongue, he instead focused his tongue on her clit instead of moving back down; he placed his hand on the skin above the little bundle of nerves and pulled back the hood, revealing it fully to his tongue.

Using just the tip of his tongue, he caressed the pearl in a circular motion, and Rapunzel squirmed, her back arching high off the bed as she cried out his name, her fingernails digging into the skin of his neck. Their eyes met once again, both darkened with lust for one another, and Eugene winked at her as he expertly flicked his tongue over her bud, making her gasp. At this point, she was so turned on that her cream was leaking onto the bed, and Eugene knew that just wouldn't do; he'd need to clean her up.

Giving her clit one last little flick, he moved his head downwards and sealed his lips over her lower ones, slipping his tongue inside her, massaging the sensitive walls of her weeping pussy. Throughout his life, he had met many a man who had refused this kind of pleasure to a woman, either for their own selfish reasons, or because they didn't like how the woman tasted. And while not every woman Eugene had gone down on had tasted great, he had been pleasantly surprised at just how delicious Rapunzel tasted; she was almost sweet.

While his mouth savored her juices, his talented fingers were occupied elsewhere; his right hand was now resting on her pelvis, two if his fingers rubbing her clitoris at a steady pace, while his left hand had ran up her body and was now resting on her breast, pinching her nipple and squeezing her soft chest. As Eugene lovingly paid attention to making her feel the most incredible pleasure in the world, Rapunzel was lost in the fog of lust; she could only gasp and moan, the occasional shuddering breath making it past her plump lips. Her body shuddered and shook, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin; she hadn't had a coherent thought for quite awhile now, but she couldn't care less.

“Eu… geneeeee… ah, f-fuck!” she cried, not even aware that she had just uttered 'fuck’ for the first time in her life. Eugene, shocked by this, paused his movements for just a moment to look up at his wife; she was shaking like a leaf, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open, and she looked fucking beautiful. Resuming his ministrations with added exhilaration, he sucked and kissed and licked, his fingers on her clit speeding up significantly; she was getting close, he could tell. Her juices were flowing at an almost constant rate, and he was savoring every little bit as it ran over his taste buds and mingled in his mouth.

“I… I'm… Eugeneeeeeeee!” she cried, rising up off the bed to cradle the back of his head, holding him firmly in place as she began to cum in his mouth. He didn't once stop his attention on her pearl, rubbing it fiercely to extend her orgasm; he really meant it when he said he wanted her legs to be weak. She tugged at his hair in an almost painful manner, but Eugene didn't care, because her pleasure was so much more important to him than a little bit of pain. And hey, he even enjoyed a bit of occasional pain in the bedroom, in relation to sex.

By the time her orgasm had finally subsided, Rapunzel had let go of Eugene's head and collapsed against the bed, her breathing coming out in shallow pants, her hair sticking to her face. Eugene made sure to clean every little bit of her orgasm from her skin before moving away from her sex, crawling up her body and lying down on his side beside her, his hand rest on her stomach. They lay there in silence, Rapunzel still trying to catch her breath, whilst Eugene just lay there, watching his wife with love in his eyes; she still had her eyes closed, but not as tightly.

“You okay?” he said softly, moving his hand up from her stomach to caress her face, hoping to coax her beautiful green eyes open. Rapunzel only responded with a small nod, still unable to speak. A moment later, she opened her eyes to look at her husband, and he grinned at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Are you aware that you said fuck?” Eugene asked, playfulness in his eyes as he watched Rapunzel’s widen.

“What? I… I did not!”

“Oh, believe me babe, you did,” he chuckled, watching as she hid her face with her hands; Rapunzel really wasn't much into swearing, so when she did it, she got quite embarrassed.

Not knowing what to say, Rapunzel made a 'hmph’ noise and scooted away from Eugene, going to stand up and get ready for the day; but Eugene had done just what he wanted, and as she tried to put weight on her legs, they proved too shaky, and she fell back onto the bed. Laughing, he moved across the bed to sit beside her, moving off the bed to stand, extending his arms to her.

“Need some help there, Sunshine?” he said in a teasing but loving way, and Rapunzel just sighed, giving him a little glare. After a moment, she nodded at him before opening her arms, awaiting his help. Eugene pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to their attached bathroom, setting her on the toilet as he grabbed a washcloth. He wet it and began to wipe her face and body, not wanting her to be covered in dried sweat. Once he had wiped down her whole body, he grabbed another washcloth and cleaned himself off, as Rapunzel watched him intently. Feeling clean enough, he picked up Rapunzel again and carried her back to their bed, setting her down before walking to her armoire, pulling out a dress and underwear for her.

“Here you go, Blondie,” he said with a smile, handing the clothes to her with a smile, kissing her softly before striding to his own armoire that had been moved from his room to the one they now shared. Once they were both dressed, Eugene picked Rapunzel up again, and he carried her out of the room and down to the terrace. Before they went outside, Rapunzel placed her hand on his chest, making him stop.

“I can walk now. Thank you for carrying me,” she said, Eugene lowering her down onto her feet. He pulled her against his chest, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, smiling as she sighed delightedly. Pulling away, he took her hand in his, and together they walked outside, there smiles wide.


End file.
